


New Places

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Meddling Hermione Granger, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Draco and Hermione love to talk about and meddle in Neville and Pansy's life.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Paneville





	New Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_Novemeber 2020
> 
> Prompt: New Places
> 
> I am not great at Tags, I hope this doesn't upset anyone. This is longer than most, it got away from me.
> 
> Enjoy

NEW PLACES

Neville sat in the new 8th year common room. He had actually arrived two days ago. He wasn’t sure how many students were returning, but he wanted to get comfortable before they arrived. He didn’t like new places and while Hogwarts wasn’t new, this common room was. It had spells and wards to help protect the trauma they had all endured the year before with the war. Silencing charms, calming rooms, they each had their own room and bathroom for privacy.

He noted eight rooms, so he assumed that seven more students would arrive soon. Hermione was the first to arrive and he calmed instantly. Last year had been hard to be in the castle without her in it. She sat next to him and said, “I saw Dean, Ernie, Seamus, Susan, Draco, and Pansy.”

The last name she whispered. Pansy had already approached her over the summer asking for her forgiveness and help in asking Harry for it too. “I know that she was a thorn in your side, but she has suffered too.”

“We all have; I don’t hold any animosity toward anyone. I just want to finish school and move forward.”

“I know that feeling.”

“How was Draco?”

Hermione sighed, “He is quiet. I mean he sat in the compartment with us girls, but he only nodded in greeting. Pansy on the other hand was chatting up a storm. She apparently wants to be a healer. I think it would be good for her to get help from you, you know in Herbology, for Potions.”

“I’ll help her if she needs it, but she is really a very bright student.”

Just then, the two friends were joined by the rest of the 8th years. Everyone came to sit near Hermione and Neville and before anyone could say a word, Neville spoke up, “Welcome back.”

Draco nodded but didn’t look anyone in the eye. Hermione smiled at everyone, as did Susan and Dean. Seamus and Ernie softly greeted everyone, but glared at Pansy and Draco.

“We’ve all been through a lot and I think it is time to put the past behind us and just move forward.”

After a bit everyone agreed, but still the conversation was serious as people apologized, said their peace, everyone Neville noticed but Draco, until finally he spoke for the first time, “I don’t expect any of you to be my friend and I don’t expect any of you to trust or even like me. I do want to say, I am sorry and if anyone needs help in any class or anything, I am open to helping out and doing my part in us all putting things behind us.”

Before anyone could respond, Draco stood and practically ran to his room.

“Well, wasn’t expecting that.” Seamus said.

“He’s here not by choice, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t still willing to help and change. He doesn’t know where he belongs any more than the rest of us.” Pansy defended her friend.

“I didn’t mean anything by it; I just didn’t expect him to be so open on the first night. He, more than some of us, need to get his barring back. Just thought it might take longer after the last few years.” Seamus commented.

* * *

Things after the first night settled into a routine of sorts in the common room. Neville was usually the last to bed and Draco was the first awake. Two weeks before the Christmas break Draco was up and going to the kitchen to fix him some tea when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He was looking at Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson curled up to one another on one of the sofas. His had one arm wrapped around her waist, fingers resting just in her pajama bottoms while the other arm slung up her upper body holding her so she didn’t fall.

He had no idea when Hermione came up behind him, peering around his frame at the sleeping couple.

“Granger, when did I miss this?” Draco pointed to the sleeping figures.

“I don’t know. Neville takes a while to get used to a new place and I guess Pansy has been keeping him company. Does it bother you?”

Draco huffed out a breath, “No, if anyone is going to protect her when I can’t; I would want it to be Longbottom. He's good for her and she has always had a thing for him, since like second year.”

“Really? They are cute together.”

Following her into the kitchen Draco asked, “Who would have thought Neville and Pansy would work?”

Hermione set the mugs down, “Me.”

“You? Really? You never even liked her until this year.” Draco retrieved the milk from the refrigerator, setting in on the table next to their mugs.

“I didn’t say I saw it in second year, I said I could see it. They work in perfect tandem. They balance one another. She hates to get dirty but she doesn’t mind if he is around to help her.” The smile on her face gave Draco the impression she wasn’t talking about Herbology.

“Eww, don’t give me that image, of either of them.” Draco shuttered.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Draco, I was talking about class. If she forgets her gloves, apron, or glasses, he always has a spare set for her. He takes care of her. She takes care of him. If he forgets his notes, books, or needs help studying, she is there for him.”

Draco took a sip of his tea, looking over at Hermione, “He’s lucky to have her; she is a wonderful witch.”

They stopped talking as they began to make breakfast together.

* * *

The return after the Christmas holidays was bittersweet. Any progress Draco had made had slipped back to him being quiet and withdrawn. Hermione found out that Ron had cheated on her Pansy’s mother wanted her to enter into a marriage contract with an older wizard from France. Neville’s grandmother had decided to move to warmer climates. Dean and Seamus was outed in the Profit. Susan and Ernie just didn’t return.

Neville and Draco had come in from Defense class when they saw Pansy crying while Hermione tried to comfort her.

“She can’t make you. You are legal and can make your own choices.” Hermione rubbed small circles on her back.

“What happened?” Neville was by Pansy side as Draco sat on the table with his hands on her knees.

“Hey, talk to us. We’re your friends too.” Neville encouraged.

“I didn’t’ tell you when we returned, but my mother has entered into a marriage contract for me.”

“With bloody who?” Draco asked.

Pansy shook her head, “I’ve never met him. He is older and already has a young child, his first wife died in childbirth two years ago. I don’t want to marry him, I don’t love him.” Her eyes went straight to Neville.

“I’m not exactly thrilled at the news myself.” Neville mumbled.

“What am I going to do?” Pansy wailed.

“Easy, you get married before she makes you sign that damn contract.” Draco said as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, “Not that easy, lover boy.”

“I didn’t mean to me. I meant she could marry Longbottom.” Draco pointed to Neville as if Hermione had grown two heads.

“Why?” Neville and Draco asked at the same time.

“Well, it isn’t like you can just elope in the wizarding world; is it?” Hermione looked at the three Purebloods next to her.

“Yes.” They all answered.

“Then what are we waiting for? Get your arses up and let’s get you hitched!” Hermione smiled.

Pansy laughed, “While that sounds like a great plan you two are missing something.”

“What?” Hermione and Draco looked to one another.

“Can I be the one to ask my girlfriend to marry me instead of you two?” Neville asked.

“Then get to asking Longbottom, if I know her mother, and I do, she will have a contract by the end of the day.” Draco gesticulated with his hands to indicate the rush he felt need to motivate Neville.

“They don’t have to get married; she is of age and can refuse.” Hermione contended.

“Yes, but, a marriage between them now means she cannot in any case go into a contract her mother sets up, her mother would be fined for fraud.” Draco stood toe to toe with Hermione as they continued to ague, never noticing the other couple leave the room.

“Pansy, you know I love you and want us to marry. We talked about that before the break.” Neville took her placing her between his legs as they sat on his bed.

“That is what I told my mother and the next day she said she had a contract I the works for me. She said I wasn’t to marry a man that was a traitor to his blood line.”

“I love her only daughter and would do anything for you but she sets a contract in motion and I am the traitor?”

Pansy just nodded.

“Pansy, will you marry me? Tonight, tomorrow, this weekend, ten years from now?”

“Of course I will.” She leaned around to kiss him.

* * *

Neville Longbottom never did like new places, but after he and Pansy ran off, with Draco and Hermione as witnesses, to marry, he thought the newly shared room he and Pansy now had suited them well. He didn’t have one once of trouble sleeping in his new place with his wife by his side.


End file.
